Dia dos Namorados
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: O dia dos namorados não passaria em branco. Quem ainda não tinhapar poderia deixar bilhetes na caixa do cupido que foi enfeitiçada para tentar aproximar os que corajosamente colocassem seus pergaminhos. Hermione estava decidida a permanecer na solidão, af
1. Chapter 1

**O Dia dos Namorados**

Por Aline Snape & Sheyla Snape

**Censura: **T

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Spoilers:** Será q alguém ainda não leu até o livro 5? Mas não contem Spoilers nenhum! E considerem, por favor, que o Livro 6 não existe!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são nossos. Não ganhamos um único centavo por isso. É pura diversão e/ou falta do que fazer. A fic foi desenvolvida sem fins lucrativos, sua finalidade é exclusivamente o lazer.

Essa fic foi escrita originalmente para o Site SnapeMione que é dedicado ao casal mais fofo do mundo das fics!

**Sinopse:** O dia dos namorados não passaria em branco. A grande maioria dos alunos tinha seus pares e os que ainda não tinham poderiam deixar bilhetes na caixa do cupido. A caixa foi enfeitiçada para tentar aproximar os que corajosamente colocassem seus pergaminhos. Hermione estava decidida a permanecer na solidão, afinal seria muito arriscado colocar um bilhete para um certo alguém...

**Agradecimentos da Aline**: A Sarah Snape pela amizade e pelo site maravilhoso do gatíssimo Severo Snape, a todos os fãs de HG/SS que pacientemente lêem nossas fics sem reclamar... Agradeço também as minhas amigas virtuais que me incentivam a continuar rascunhando. E a Sheyla Snape que topou dividir mais esta fic.

**N.A (Aline)**: A fic foi inspirada na música de Phil Collins "Another day in paradise" . Se quiserem reclamar, elogiar ou dar sugestões, sintam-se a vontade é só deixar um comentário nos reviews que respondemos.

**Agradecimentos da Sheyla**: Gente, é claro que agradeço a Sarah pela brilhante idéia de montar esse site, a Tia JKR por criar esse personagem maravilhoso chamado Severo Snape e a Aline por me convidar a participar de mais essa viagem, porque não dizer, Literária. Hehehe... É isso aí, mais uma vez eu embarco com minha amiga Aline. Mas fazer o quê? Se não fosse ela eu não estaria escrevendo hoje. Valeu Linda!

**N.A (Sheyla):** Um pedido aos fãs do maravilhoso casal... PLEASE manifestem-se! Reclamem, elogiem, critiquem, mande um berrador, qualquer coisa! Afinal como saberemos se agradou ou não? Comentários são o alimento dos autores e estamos famintas!

**P.S. (Aline):** Ela, eu não...hehehe

O Dia dos Namorados

Parte I

Final de outono. O frio já se fazia presente anunciando longos dias cinzas e melancólicos. Porém existia uma data comemorativa que aproximava casais e tornava seus corações bem mais aquecidos. Para estes o frio era somente um pretexto para manterem-se mais tempo junto.

Naquela manhã o movimento no salão comunal já prometia ser animador. Gina e Harry sentaram-se na mesa de mãos dadas. Rony ora olhava para Hermione, ora olhava para Luna. Hermione discretamente lançava seu olhar para a mesa dos professores. Sybila tentava a todo custo aproximar-se do professor Snape, mas este se fazia de desentendido enquanto a nova professora de DCAT lhe falava sobre seu currículo. Minerva repousava sutilmente seu braço no ombro do diretor.

Após o alvoroço das corujas trazendo além da correspondência normal, um número maior de cartas e cartões, o diretor tomou a palavra:

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados para todos! Para aqueles que estão sós... Fez uma pausa e propositadamente olhou o mestre de poções, prosseguiu: — temos uma novidade neste ano, aquela caixa vermelha perto da porta está enfeitiçada e para aqueles que tiverem coragem de colocar um bilhete para o pretendente ou a pretendente, contará com uma ajuda extra do cupido! Eu já coloquei o meu e posso garantir que funciona... Alvo piscou para a professora Minerva e olhou a nova professora de DCAT, encorajando-a. Logo depois, Alvo continuou:

— Quero lembrá-los que o baile de inverno será neste sábado. Os alunos a partir do quarto ano estão convidados. Tenham todos um bom dia!

O silêncio e o olhar de surpresa de todos os presentes se desfez, voltando o barulho habitual. Aos poucos o salão ia esvaziando. Todos seguiam para suas salas de aula ou para a biblioteca.

As aulas da manhã transcorreram normalmente e na hora do almoço vários alunos e alunas encheram-se de coragem e colocaram um bilhetinho na caixa com a forma de um coração.

Rony pediu aprovação para Harry e discretamente colocou um bilhete na caixa. A professora Sybila não se preocupou em ser discreta e levantou três vezes do seu lugar para depositar seus bilhetes.

À tarde Grifinória e Sonserina tinham seus três últimos períodos de poção junto. Já era difícil aturar os colegas da Sonserina, ainda mais na aula do tão sarcástico e cruel professor. Hermione estava distante e mal conseguiu se concentrar para copiar a matéria do quadro. Seus pensamentos iam longe, mas seus olhos fixaram-se no rosto do professor. Acompanhava-o em cada movimento.

Foi uma das últimas a terminar, mesmo assim, puxou um pergaminho e inconscientemente sua pena era movida pela emoção que sentia ao observar o professor. Enquanto ele esforçava-se para se fazer entendido nas explicações sobre a poção do amor, um aluno o tira do sério quando lhe pergunta sobre a poção.

— Não é da sua conta se já provei ou deixei de provar... Este conteúdo faz parte da programação do ministério e eu vou descontar cinco pontos pela sua impertinência, Sr. Simas Finnigan!

Hermione pensava na possibilidade da poção servir para amansá-lo: "se ele me desse bola... mesmo que fosse sob efeito desta poção... Ah! Que boca! Daria tudo para ser beijada... mas ele só a usa para falar grosserias"... Enquanto desenhava mais corações vermelhos emoldurando todo o pergaminho, ela finalmente percebe que está apaixonada pelo mestre. Desenha um enorme coração com as suas iniciais e as dele. Suspira profundamente e quando se dá conta, o mestre a observa de sua mesa.

— A senhorita não ouviu? Estão todos dispensados! Não vamos fazer a poção!

Até pensou em perguntar por que não teria aula prática, mas com certeza seria um desastre. Seus colegas eram muito infantis e acabariam se intoxicando. Bem que ela queria umas gotas para dar a ele. Suspirou baixinho, arrumou rapidamente seus livros e ao sair apressada da sala, derrubou seu caderno. Ela era a última aluna e quando já estava quase na porta ele a chama.

— Senhorita, não deixou cair nada?

Hermione voltou apressada e apreensiva, pois o pergaminho estava dentro do caderno. O professor pegou o caderno do chão e o pergaminho que estava solto. Seria impossível não perceber os inúmeros corações vermelhos desenhados destacando-se do pergaminho pardo. O enorme coração no centro com as inicias da aluna e dois "S" o fez mudar a compostura. Ficou mais pálido que o normal, sentiu seu coração acelerar dentro do peito. Uma estranha sensação de felicidade percorreu seu corpo, mas precisava manter a postura, afinal não tinha o seu nome na folha. Aproximou-se da aluna e com um sorriso sarcástico lhe perguntou:

— Então era isto que a Srtª. tanto rabiscava na minha aula? Não me diga que está apaixonada? Ora, ora, Srtª. Granger... Pode me dizer quem foi que roubou seu coração? Severo delicadamente a segura pelo queixo forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

As lágrimas já ameaçavam a cair do rosto da jovem. Odiava-se por ter sido tão descuidada. E agora, o que faria? Não se sentia em condições de se declarar, nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de estar frente a frente com ele. Sonhava com aquele homem, pensava em lhe mandar um bilhete no seu último dia de aula. Mas ainda faltava um semestre para se formar...

— Desculpe, professor Snape, mas não posso lhe falar.

— Seria um amor proibido, Srtª?... Severo estava adorando a situação, tinha quase certeza que ela correspondia a seus sentimentos. A idéia de ser correspondido o deixava atônito. Nem lembrava ao certo quando notara que sua aluna brilhante crescera e deixara de ser menina. Notava as belas curvas do corpo da moça, a sensualidade que emanava de suas formas que muitas vezes lhe tirou o sono. Esforçava-se para manter sua máscara, sentia uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la, mas conseguiu a muito custo se conter. Deu uma volta ao redor dela, apreciando cada ponto daquele corpo esguio, podia sentir o perfume suave e adocicado.

Tomou uma certa distância para garantir que seus impulsos estavam sob controle, e com a voz forçadamente letal lhe disse:

— A Srtª. está em detenção! Pode vir após o jantar preparar a poção que foi dada hoje e que por razões sentimentais não prestaste a mínima atenção... As minhas aulas são para serem assistidas e não para desenhar, entendeu?

Com a voz trêmula ela conseguiu responder:

— Sim senhor. Posso ir agora?

— Pode... Ele entregou o caderno a ela, mas segurou o pergaminho. Ela não teve coragem de pedir de volta e saiu as pressas antes que ele a visse chorar.

Sua depressão era visível e se recusou a descer para o jantar.

— Vamos jantar Hermione!

— Pode ir Gina, obrigada. Eu estou sem fome...

— Hermione, agora à noite o diretor vai entregar os bilhetes... Tenho certeza que terá um para você! Vamos!

De nada adiantou, ela sentia-se muito triste para acompanhar a amiga.

Durante o jantar Alvo percebeu que o mestre de poções e a melhor aluna da escola não apareceram, mesmo assim ele pegou a caixa do cupido e entregou os bilhetes para os que estavam presentes. Havia quatro para o professor Snape e três para Hermione, que discretamente colocou no bolso de suas vestes.

Severo pediu para os elfos levarem um lanche em sua masmorra, estava ansioso demais para jantar. Não queria encontrar ninguém, precisava ficar sozinho para pensar. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Se dependesse de seus impulsos a tomaria em seus braços, levaria para sua cama e a amaria como nunca amou nenhuma outra mulher em sua vida... Mas não poderia se precipitar existia a possibilidade das inicias serem de outra pessoa por quem a jovem se apaixonara. Havia ainda a condição de ser professor dela. Foi então que lembrou da enorme diferença de idade. "Por Merlin! O que eu fui fazer! Estou apaixonado por uma adolescente que tem a idade de ser minha filha!"

Severo ficara aflito com estes pensamentos e decidiu tomar um banho para relaxar. Inconscientemente arrumou-se, fez a barba e perfumou-se. Vestiu calças pretas, uma camisa branca e um blaser de lã verde escuro. Não quis colocar a capa, apesar do frio. Reforçou o fogo nas lareiras e serviu-se de licor de aniz. Sentou-se no sofá e aguardou. A bebida descia aquecendo-o por dentro, mas ainda assim sentia-se agoniado.

Quando seus colegas da Grifinória retornavam do jantar, Hermione vestiu sua capa e saiu em direção as masmorras. Sentia-se péssima, enquanto a maioria de seus amigos aproveitava a noite para namorar, ela iria para a detenção do professor. Bateu e aguardou.

Severo lançou um feitiço e a porta abriu.

— Boa noite, Srtª! Vejo que foi pontual... Esta noite irá preparar a poção do amor e a fórmula encontra-se ao lado do caldeirão. Qualquer dúvida me pergunte! Com certeza terá muitas, porque não prestou atenção na minha aula... Eu estarei aqui, se precisar.

Hermione seguiu em silêncio para a sala de aula e leu as instruções antes de começar. Checou os ingredientes e iniciou a poção. Mas as instruções não estavam completas e as dúvidas começaram a surgir. Não quis tirá-las, porque se sentia humilhada, de certa forma não o queria perto dela, não para humilhá-la de novo. Não sabia como ela própria reagiria, às vezes tinha vontade de esbofeteá-lo e outras vezes queria jogar-se naqueles braços. Sentia-se incapaz de fazer a poção, queria sair correndo dali. Mas seu orgulho falou mais alto e foi até a estante, achando rapidamente o livro sobre poções de grande importância para a humanidade. Usou a leitura dinâmica e em seguida fazia as correções devidas da poção. Repôs o livro na estante e agora aguardava o cozimento dos ingredientes, mexendo lentamente o caldeirão. Sentiu calor pela proximidade do fogo e retirou sua capa. Em seguida prendeu seu cabelo num lindo rabo de cavalo. Teria que mexer a poção por mais uma hora, mas aos poucos sua tensão começou a diminuir e já se sentia melhor.

Severo estranhou o fato de não ter surgido nenhuma dúvida, afinal omitira alguns passos das instruções. Tomou o último gole do licor e foi até a sala de aula. Ficou deslumbrado em vê-la mexendo o caldeirão. Aproximou-se lentamente e parou-se bem atrás dela. Conteve-se a tempo para não lhe beijar a nuca ou agarrá-la pela cintura.

Hermione assustou-se, pois não percebera a entrada dele. Virou abruptamente não se dando conta do quão próximos estavam um do outro e esbarrou com violência no corpo forte a sua frente.

O desequilíbrio foi inevitável e ela com certeza se queimaria no caldeirão fervente se não fossem os braços ágeis e fortes que a enlaçaram rapidamente pela cintura. Ela mal teve tempo de gritar assustada. No instante seguinte estava perdida nos olhos negros do mestre de poções. Negros, brilhantes e profundos.

A proximidade, o contato repentino dos corpos fez percorrer um arrepio pela espinha de ambos.

Severus pôde sentir a camisa molhada nas costa dela devido ao calor do caldeirão. O Cheiro adocicado e sensual do perfume dela o levaria a loucura se continuasse ali por mais tempo. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, subiu a mão que a segurava pelas costas muito lentamente enquanto a outra ainda permanecia em seu quadril.

Estavam envoltos numa aura de encanto e magia onde nada mais importava. Todos os sentidos atentos apenas no ser a sua frente.

Hermione levantou uma das mãos e delicadamente retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos dele. O leve contato de seus dedos com o rosto de seu professor fê-la sentir o estomago afundar, ela engoliu em seco, mas não pôde resistir em deixar sua mão passear pela pele dele. Não era tão oleosa quanto parecia, era macia e alva. A barba feita caprichosamente chamou sua atenção prendendo-se aos lábios dele. Entreabertos mostrando-se convidativos a um beijo.

A respiração irregular dele denunciava o susto que tomara pelo desequilíbrio e quase acidente dela, seria o esforço por segurá-la, ou seria descontrole por tê-la tão próxima de si? Ela terminou o movimento de sua mão pondo a mecha atrás da orelha dele, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos um pouco oleosos de sua nuca. Pôde senti-lo tremer muito de leve, lutando para não demonstrar o que sentia, mas seus olhos não a enganavam mais. Eles expressavam exatamente o que ela sempre sonhou em ver.

O momento seguinte foi o mais incrível de suas vidas. Perdidos nos braços um do outro, envoltos na paixão pura de um beijo, a princípio lento e doce, quase inocente. Muitas vezes ela imaginou como seria beijá-lo, qual seria a textura daquela boca, seriam seus lábios tão ásperos quanto às palavras por eles proferidas? Nenhuma palavra descreveria o gosto que ela sentia agora, o quão macios e deliciosos eram. Ela sentiu algo morno pedir passagem por seus lábios e ao abri-los foi como se um mundo novo de sensações lhe fosse apresentado. A língua dele percorrendo sua boca, buscando a sua até encontrá-la intensificando o ardor que sentia. Agarrou-se ao pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo em que era abraçada com mais força, passeou as mãos pelas costas dele, agarrou-se aos cabelos, imprimiu seu corpo junto aquele corpo deliciosamente másculo.

Severus não tinha mais controle sobre o que sentia, muito menos do que fazia. Sua mente trabalhava incessantemente dizendo-lhe que aquilo era errado, ela era sua aluna, jovem demais, uma menina! Não, ela não era uma menina. Era uma Mulher! E o enlouquecia já há alguns meses. Que tirava seu sono e o desconcentrava nos momentos mais inoportunos e agora estava ali em seus braços. Deliciosamente linda. Ele não saberia dizer qual dos dois gemeu quando o beijo tornou-se mais intenso, ele com certeza gemera quando sua língua encontrou a dela. Quente e doce. Aquilo o enlouquecera. As mãos dela passeavam por suas costas, cabelos, nuca, puxava-o para si e ele correspondia na mesma intensidade.

Ele já começava a retirar a camisa dela da saia enquanto os botões de suas vestes eram graciosamente abertos, Hermione queria sentir aquela pele alva sob seus dedos. E ela gemeu ao seu toque, lambeu-o no pescoço e clamando pelo primeiro nome e convidando a um novo beijo. Ele a ergueu e imediatamente sua cintura foi enlaçada pelas pernas dela. Cambaleantes chegaram a uma mesa e Severus a sentou. Ele a queria com urgência. Ela o queria com sofreguidão. E só foram interrompidos talvez pelo último vestígio de sanidade que passara na mente dele.

Ofegante ele separou-se dela imprimindo o máximo de distância que conseguiu. "_Por Salazar, onde eu estou com a cabeça?" _Levou uma das mãos a cabeça como se o movimento fosse trazê-lo de volta a realidade, a razão. Ainda ofegante olhou Hermione, sentada à mesa, tão ofegante quanto ele, a camisa aberta deixando a mostra boa parte do corpo, ele baixou a cabeça e pôde ver suas próprias roupas em total desalinho, a camisa aberta, o peito nú exposto subia e descia com a respiração. Passou a mão nos cabelos despenteando-os ainda mais. Buscando no fundo do seu ser a velha máscara de indiferença para esconder o quanto estava perdido, procurou seu olhar mais frio e indiferente, respirando fundo disse:

— Senhorita Granger, espero que perdoe o meu... Ponderou a palavra, não queria magoá-la mais que o necessário. Deslize desta noite. Não era minha intenção fazer nada do que fiz... A encarou, rezando para o olhar não denuncia-lo. — Eu não pretendia... Não deveria ter me excedido desta forma. Fique certa que amanhã cedo reportarei minha conduta ao Diretor e aguardarei as punições cabíveis aos meus atos. Agora se me der licença, vou me retirar, a Srta esta dispensada da detenção. Boa Noite.

Hermione o encarava atônita enquanto ele saia por uma porta lateral. Mas em nome de Merlin, o que foi aquilo? Nunca em seus sonhos mais loucos, nas suas fantasias mais ousadas poderia imaginar que ele... Severus Snape. O mais frio e odiado professor de toda Hogwarts poderia corresponder a um beijo seu. E o que era mais delirante! Ele mentira descaradamente que não tinha intenção de nada. Estava claro como água que ele a queria. Não se agarra alguém daquela forma sem intenção alguma. Pela primeira vez em anos, talvez a primeira na vida, ela pôde ver exatamente o que se passou por detrás dos olhos negros do Mestre de Poções. Desejo, cobiça, loucura, paixão. Ele a queria. E estava atordoado com a idéia e fugira. Um súbito ataque de coragem grifinória aliada a sua determinação ela jurou que no que dependesse dela, ele não conseguiria fugir, pois ela o amava e agora o desejava mais do que nunca.

Continua...

* * *

Por favor, click nesse botão azul aki em baixo e deixe uma reviews!

Bjus pra vcs e obrigada por ler. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**O Dia dos Namorados – Parte II **

por Aline Snape & Sheyla Snape

**Agradecimentos da Aline**: A Sarah Snape pela amizade e pelo site do maravilhoso e Sexy Snape, a todos os fãs de HG/SS que pacientemente lêem nossas fics sem reclamar... Agradeço também as minhas amigas virtuais que me incentivam a continuar rascunhando. Agradecimento especial à Sheyla Snape que tornou esta segunda parte muito emocionante.

**Agradecimentos da Sheyla**: Gente, é claro que agradeço a Sarah pela brilhante idéia de montar esse site, a Tia JKR por criar esse personagem maravilhoso chamado Severo Snape e a Aline por me convidar a participar de mais essa viagem, porque não dizer, Literária. Hehehe... É isso aí, a real culpada desse "seqüestro de personagens sem fins lucrativos" é a minha amiga Aline. Mas fazer o quê? Se não fosse ela eu não estaria escrevendo hoje. Valeu Linda!

**Sinopse:** No primeiro sábado após o dia dos namorados estava agendado o grande e esperado baile de inverno. Muitos casais aguardavam com ansiedade esta festa. Exceto uma pessoa que não tinha tanta certeza se ainda estaria em Hogwarts naquela data; Severo andava extremamente confuso e foi pedir sua demissão.

O Dia dos Namorados Parte II 

Naquela noite nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir. Hermione estava felicíssima, mal podia acreditar no que aconteceu. Aquele fôra o beijo que esperava desde... Ela nem saberia precisar quando, mas definitivamente fôra o melhor que recebera na vida, talvez as circunstâncias do ocorrido, afinal ela quase se queimara na poção fervente. Ou o calor que emanava do caldeirão, ou seria dela? Dele? Deles! Tentava trazer a razão os acontecimentos, entender melhor, analisar os últimos passos e atitudes do seu professor e com isso tentar descobrir quando, em nome de Merlin, ele se apaixonara por ela? Sim, porque naquele beijo não havia simples atração e desejo, mas sim Paixão! Hermione sorriu a constatação, pois tinha certeza que não poderia ser outra coisa. Severo Snape estava apaixonado, tão apaixonado por ela quanto ela por ele e nada poderia mudar isso.

Severo podia sentir a deliciosa sensação do beijo ainda recente em seus lábios. Tê-la em seus braços durante aqueles poucos minutos, sentir-lhe a boca, o perfume, o corpo colado ao seu de forma sensual e prazerosa lhe fez renascer para a vida. Seria possível isso? Ele Severo Snape, ex-comensal, espião e professor mais odiado da história de Hogwarts ainda poderia sentir-se outro homem? Seria ele um homem que apesar da solidão e da frieza poderia voltar a acreditar que o amor seria capaz de transformá-lo? Pelo que aconteceu ele agora tinha certeza que Hermione o amava, e agora o que mais importava era se daria certo... Afinal, havia uma guerra a ser vencida e eles estavam bem no meio dela.

No dia seguinte não se sentia disposto a tomar o café junto com os demais no salão. Como encará-la sem denunciar o que sentia, o que ardia dentro dele? Sentia-se extremamente confuso com aquela nova situação e preferiu ficar em sua sala ponderando qual melhor atitude tomar. Como seria a sua vida dali para frente? Sufocara seus sentimentos por tantos anos e agora se sentia afogar por todos eles. Surgindo num turbilhão incontrolável. Não tinha respostas por mais que tentasse espremê-las de si, precisava muito de um ombro amigo e sabia que podia contar com um velho mago...

Hermione estava muito sonolenta quando surgiu no salão acompanhada de Gina, Harry e Rony. Sentiu um vazio dentro de si ao ver que o professor Snape não estava presente. Procurou não demonstrar sua preocupação porque sabia que seus amigos não estavam preparados para entender, pois nem ela mesma sabia ao certo como fora se apaixonar pelo homem mais carrasco da escola. Tomou o café rapidamente e seguiu para a sua primeira aula da manhã.

Severo precisava conversar com o diretor. Como não tinha aulas naquele turno, após ponderar criteriosamente cada palavra selecionada tomou coragem e se dirigiu ao escritório de Dumbledore. Alvo veio pessoalmente abrir a porta.

— Que surpresa agradável, Severo! Entre, me acompanha num chá com bolo de limão?

— Agradeço Alvo, mas estou aqui por um assunto muito sério.

— Claro, claro... Sente-se! Fique à vontade e me diga em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Eu vim pedir a demissão do meu cargo. Receio que o senhor tenha que achar um substituto para a próxima semana...

Alvo apenas o olhou por cima dos óculos de meia lua, analisando a seriedade daquelas palavras e constatou pela fisionomia do mestre de poções que ele não estava brincando.

Severus nunca fora um homem de brincadeiras e piadas afinal, com certeza falava sério. Só restava confirmar o motivo do pedido. E se não estivesse enganado... Conteve um sorriso e depois de um breve silêncio, puxou sua cadeira mais perto do professor e questionou-o.

— Entendo, Severo... Depois de tantos anos, finalmente decidiu voltar para o lado das trevas... Devo elogiar este seu gesto leal em me contar... Sei que no início vai ser difícil para eu aceitar, mas...

— Não vou voltar para o lado das trevas...

— Severo, meu filho... Se você já pensou o suficiente e preferiu unir-se a Voldemort novamente, eu só tenho a lamentar... Mas não poderei fazer nada para impedir...

— O senhor não me entendeu... Eu quero a minha demissão por outro motivo! Alvo sorriu internamente, suas suspeitas talvez se confirmasse mais cedo que ele imaginou.

— Então sinto em lhe informar que seu pedido não será aceito... Alvo levantou-se e enquanto andava em seu escritório, procurava manter a mesma serenidade da voz:

— Hogwarts precisa dos seus serviços e não poderei dispensá-lo... Sinceramente não vejo motivo mais forte que este para sair daqui. Mas me diga então porque decidiu ir embora?

— Eu cometi um erro grave... Eu desobedeci a um regulamento da escola e preciso ir antes que todos saibam... Ou pior, poderei não me controlar e cometer um desatino.

— O que fizeste de tão grave, Severo?

— Bem... eu... . Ele podia sentir os olhos do diretor cintilando sobre si, e para seu desespero, sentia-se como um adolescente encurralado e forçado a falar algo que não queria confessar. — Eu apenas não posso continuar aqui Alvo, preciso sair, mas não se preocupe minhas obrigações quanto a ordem continuam e...

— Não é a ordem que me preocupa Severo e sim você. Estas indeciso e nervoso demais. Diga-me o que aconteceu, o que o perturba meu jovem? Talvez eu possa lhe ajudar...

Severo engoliu em seco. Definitivamente não se escondia algo de Alvo Dumbledore por muito tempo e pela insistência, ele estava certo que o velho já sabia do que se tratava.

— Vamos meu filho continue... Nada pode ser tão terrível quanto parece. Nada pode ser tão desastroso que não possa ser consertado.

Aquelas malditas palavras. As mesmas que ouvira na noite em que pediu ajuda, que entregou seu destino nas mãos do diretor e surpreendentemente fora acolhido como um filho pródigo. Era realmente incrível como aquele velho diretor possuía a capacidade de transmitir tamanha segurança a qualquer um que o procurasse.

— Bem... eu... Eu estou apaixonado por uma aluna e ontem eu quase...

— Sim...

— Eu a coloquei em detenção para ficar mais tempo com ela. Ela estava preparando uma poção quando eu a segurei para impedir que se queimasse no caldeirão. Foi então que eu a beijei e... Não foi muito fácil controlar meus instintos... O senhor entende? Eu não posso me envolver com uma aluna...

— Entendo perfeitamente, Severo... Mas a questão maior é, esta aluna também o ama?

Severo lutou contra o rubor que ele tinha certeza estar se formando em seu rosto ao lembrar de como Hermione correspondeu ao beijo, definitivamente ela sentia algo por ele.

— Acho que sim... Ele pode ver o rosto do Diretor se iluminar.

— Por acaso esta aluna chama-se Hermione Granger? Alvo tinha um largo sorriso por baixo das longas barbas brancas, que poderia classificar-se no mínimo como maroto.

— Como o senhor soube?

— Intuição, Severo... Intuição... Esta moça o admira desde o primeiro ano. Nada mais natural que esta admiração se transformasse em amor... Mas fico muito satisfeito que ela o tenha conquistado. No dia dos namorados eu disse a Minerva o quanto feliz eu ficaria de vê-lo com alguém... E Hermione é uma bruxa excepcional, além de várias outras qualidades...

— Mas ainda assim é minha aluna, anos mais nova e sem contar a posição que ocupo nesta guerra a colocaria em risco. O que faço, Alvo? Eu não quero perdê-la, mas...

— Ela já é maior de idade e sabe o que está fazendo. Se ela o ama, não vejo problema algum... E você quer risco maior do que ser a melhor amiga de Harry Potter? A Srta. Granger é uma bruxa excepcional, inteligente e muito corajosa. Quer você queira ou não, ela esta envolvida nos confrontos contra Voldemort e não duvido de sua presença no dia da batalha final. Vocês terão que manter seus sentimentos em segredo até o final do ano letivo e então a peça em casamento. Não acha simples?

— E quanto ao regulamento? Severo viu o diretor o encarar por cima dos óculos de meia lua enquanto dizia:

— Eu já ouvi dizer que o regulamento de Hogwarts é um dos, se não "o mais transgredido" do mundo Mágico e Trouxa. Uma pessoa a mais, uma a menos não vai fazer diferença, não acha? Eu só espero que vocês sejam discretos... E piscou marotamente. Mas você pode ter certeza ninguém vai desconfiar de nada, pois vocês são como a água e o vinho... E se o motivo para seu pedido de demissão era esse, creio que o assunto está encerrado.

— Quer dizer que posso contar com seu apoio? Uma mistura de incredulidade e alívio invadiu seu peito.

— Desde que me convide para padrinho e tenho certeza que Minerva também iria adorar ser a madrinha...

Severo levantou e abraçou seu velho amigo. Sentiu um grande consolo, agora poderia voltar a fazer planos para o seu futuro. Por Merlin, há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Planos para o futuro. Voltou a se sentir feliz novamente.

Ao descer para o almoço, no salão principal, foi inevitável a troca de olhares. Severo sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver Hermione sorrir em vê-lo.

Foi uma fração de segundos, mas o suficiente para deixar o coração dela em êxtase completo como todas as vezes que o via entrar teatralmente pela porta lateral do grande salão. Mas algo estava diferente. Ele que normalmente ignorava o grande salão a olhara de volta... E não foi só isso. Seria um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios quase sempre crispados? Hermione parou de respirar ao imaginar-se qual o motivo para tal alegria, ou seria pretensão demais? Foi trazida de volta a realidade por uma curiosa Gina.

— Hei, Hermione. Acorda! O que há com você, esta distraída nos últimos dias.

— Vejam só quem esta me chamando a atenção! Não é você Srta. Weasley quem sempre esquece das coisas por aqui? Ultimamente vem ganhando até do Neville no quesito desastres na aula de feitiços. Francamente. Não seria um certo Grifinório que estaria tirando sua atenção, não é?

— Ao menos eu tenho um bom motivo pra isso Hermione. E você que parece nas nuvens sem motivo aparente, ou tem? Gina a observava muito inquisitora.

— Ora Gina faça-me o favor! Não tenho tempo a perder com futilidades.

— Você não me convence com essa cara de "estou acima dessas coisas". Algo está te perturbando, eu sei... Puxa Hermione, pensei que fossemos amigas?

— Não é nada de importante Gina. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso. Agora vamos, tenho aula de Runas e você de Feitiços, não é?

A amiga a encarou pouco crédula, mas não insistiu no assunto. Antes de sair do salão Hemione não resistiu em dar uma última olhada na mesa dos professores e curiosamente encontrou o professor Snape a observando.

As aulas do dia seguiram normalmente Hermione procurou manter-se concentrada nas aulas e esquecer o Mestre de Poções. Severo por sua vez, apesar da satisfação interna, procurou manter seu ar carrancudo e sarcástico de sempre. Apesar da opinião geral, seu objetivo não era torturar os alunos, mas sim os pressionar para um melhor aproveitamento nas aulas. Mantê-los alerta e concentrados nas poções era a principal tarefa de sua aula, do contrário Neville Longbotton não seria o único a explodir caldeirões quase que diariamente. E ali estava ele, circulando entre as mesas, observando atentamente cada detalhe a procura de possíveis falhas. Tentava se concentrar, mas uma certa aluna da grifinória invadia seus pensamentos muito freqüentemente, não o permitindo. Só teria aula com ela no dia seguinte. Sabia que teria que fazer um esforço sobrenatural para não demonstrar o que se passava com ele. Sentia-se ironicamente como um adolescente apaixonado. Mas tinha que se controlar.

Felicitou-se por escolher uma poção de fácil preparo para a aula daquela tarde. Assim que os alunos concluíram a poção da camuflagem dispensou-os, não sem antes exigir um metro e meio de pergaminho sobre os efeitos, ingredientes e principais conseqüências em caso de falhas no manuseio e possíveis poções semelhantes. Sorriu satisfeito ao ver as caras desgostosas por tanto trabalho extra. Até mesmo eles sabiam que seria uma proeza conseguir desenvolver tanto por um assunto tão pequeno. Depois da saída do último aluno resolveu colocar um vidrinho no bolso da capa para tomar no dia seguinte. Sabia que precisaria de ajuda extra.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, seu primeiro horário era com a turma do sétimo ano. Sabia que não poderia mais confiar em sua máscara e discretamente abriu o vidrinho, tomando toda a poção da camuflagem. A partir dali sua expressão não mais se alterou e Hermione ficou confusa. Onde estava aquele olhar que ele lançara pra ela durante as refeições? Onde estava aquela chama que só ela conseguia ver? Ele parecia... Dopado? Não, parecia escondido em algo, uma camuflagem! Sim... A Poção da Camuflagem. Ele estava usando. Sorriu discretamente. O Mestre de Poções não gostaria de ser flagrado trocando "olhares" com uma aluna. Ainda mais a Srta Sabe-Tudo-Granger, mas não se importou, isso só provava o quanto ele era discreto. Baixou a cabeça e começou a anotar os ingredientes da poção e os comentários necessários para executá-la.

Finalmente chegou sábado e com ele o tão esperado dia do baile. Todos pareciam animados com a festa agendada para logo mais à noite. O assunto era o mesmo em cada rodinha de alunos.

Hermione era a única que se manteve calada enquanto os demais demonstravam total euforia. Ela estava muito confusa e seus pensamentos se resumiam numa única palavra "Severo". Lembrava da aula de sexta em que Grifinória e Sonserina se reuniam mais uma vez para as aulas de poções. Se não fosse apenas um único olhar superdiscreto lançado a ela, diria que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Naquela tarde até pensou em demorar mais na sala até que todos saíssem, mas sua tentativa foi em vão, pois Draco e seus amigos resolveram o abordar logo na saída. Retirou-se discretamente, parecia a mais solitária das criaturas.

Olhou no relógio e sentiu seu coração apertar. As demais garotas da Grifinória já estavam quase prontas para o baile. Guardou rapidamente seu trabalho de pesquisa sobre poções para níveis avançados, o qual se dedicara quase o dia todo. Precisava ocupar seu tempo para não pensar naquela noite de detenção.

Tomou um banho demorado e relaxante. Vestiu-se e arrumou seu cabelo com um único propósito: precisava estar linda para ele! Desceu lentamente as escadarias até chegar no salão principal. Ouviu sem querer alguns comentários dos mais apressados que passavam por ela. Estava realmente bela e agora podia respirar mais aliviada.

Ao entrar no salão havia vários casais dançando. Olhou na mesa reservada para os professores e não o viu. Severo dançava com a nova professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Assim que o avistou não pôde impedir a leve pontada de ciúmes. Antes que ela se sentasse à mesa dos alunos Neville veio retirá-la para dançar. Mesmo sem a mínima vontade de dançar com o colega grifinório, Hermione aceitou, seria uma excelente desculpa para ficar mais próxima de quem realmente ela queria.

Harry dançava com Gina, Rony e Luna finalmente acertaram o namoro. Dumbledore dançava felicíssimo com a vice-diretora. Seria o ar da noite ou os dois pareciam diferentes? Podia sentir um brilho especial no olhar que trocavam. Será que o Diretor e a Professora de Transfigurações estavam... Hermione sorriu levemente, achava que formavam um excelente casal, combinavam perfeitamente.

Severo continuava a dançar com a professora, mas parecia distante do ambiente que o cercava, até que seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione. Um brilho intenso surgiu no olhar de ambos. Quando a música terminou, os dois se afastaram de seus pares e em seguida, da pista de danças. Em suas mentes tinham um único objetivo. Consciente ou inconscientemente, eles jamais saberiam dizer.

Discretamente Severo saiu para o jardim antes que Sibila lembrasse do pedido para dançar. Deslizou furtivamente por um passagem lateral e logo se encontrava fora do castelo. Ele percebera que Hermione também fugira de seu par, mas não conseguiu avistar onde se escondera. Um pouco triste por perdê-la de vista, talvez não tenha sido apenas dele que ela estivesse fugindo, Severo caminhou distraído pelos jardins até uma parte já conhecida dele, e só dele. Gostava daquela parte dos terrenos da escola, era tranqüilo, ermo e por que não dizer, solitário... Como ele próprio. Desde seus tempos de escola costumava se esconder ali, para estudar, fugir da perseguição de alguns alunos, ou simplesmente para ficar em paz. Era uma colina um pouco afastada, a relva verde cobria grande parte do chão, as árvores e arbustos escondiam muito bem o ambiente dando ao lugar a privacidade necessária a quem estivesse ali. A vista era maravilhosa, podia-se facilmente ver o lago em quase sua totalidade, as águas calmas que refletiam um céu completamente negro pontilhado de estrelas e hoje sem nenhuma nuvem, mais adiante o castelo de Hogwarts. Imponente e plácido. Adorava aquele lugar, olhar o lago sereno o acalmava e por que não dizer, dava esperanças. Pensar em como poderia mudar sua vida, não em como ela poderia ter sido. Agora ele tinha um motivo maior para lutar, Hermione... O nome, o rosto, o cheiro e o gosto daqueles lábios invadiram suas lembranças tão subitamente que o fez tremer involuntariamente. Merlin era testemunha de como a amava. Do quanto estava disposto a se declarar esta noite, mas ela fugira... Desaparecera durante a festa.

— Sinal de que não estava interessada. – Murmurou pra si – E porque estaria seu velho idiota? Que jovem tão bela e inteligente estaria interessada num ex-comensal velho e mal-humorado professor de poções como você?

— Eu estaria. Uma voz suave e doce veio de algum lugar por entre as árvores. Ele não percebera que estava acompanhado, muito menos que fizera a pergunta em voz alta.

Sacou a varinha, mas antes de proferir qualquer feitiço o intruso revelou-se.

— Calma Professor. Sou eu. Hermione. Lentamente ela saiu da escuridão e mostrou-se a luz tênue da lua. – _Linda!_ Foi a única palavra que ele pode pensar.

— O senhor ouviu o que eu disse? A resposta a sua pergunta é que eu estaria muito interessada.

A situação seria cômica, não fosse a tensão. Um Severo Snape, surpreso e porque não dizer, atônico apontava a varinha para sua aluna.

— Vai me estuporar por estar tão distante do castelo, professor? Ele, ainda que relutante devido ao susto, baixou a guarda contemplando o leve sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios. _"Merlin, ela estava perfeita". _O longo vestido verde realçava ainda mais a cor dos cabelos, presos sutilmente num meio coque que permitia algumas mechas deliberadamente soltas, o vento suave da noite brincava com os pequenos cachos que vez por outra acariciavam a face delicada. Os olhos brilhando como na noite em que se beijaram. A lembrança do beijo fez um arrepio passar em sua nuca.

Hermione estava um tanto nervosa. Segui-lo deliberadamente não era uma idéia muito inteligente. Afinal tratava-se de Severo Snape. Mestre de Poções, ex-comensal e espião da Ordem. Não bastasse a reputação de ser um homem frio e no mínimo, perigoso em qualquer circunstancia. Mas vê-lo e principalmente ouvir o anseio e temor dele a seu respeito a fez tomar uma atitude que poderia levar tudo a perder. _Por favor, não fique com raiva agora!_ Era o que basicamente sua mente gritava.

— Desculpe-me professor Snape, eu não queria, nem pretendia ouvi-lo, mas é que eu sempre venho aqui quando preciso ficar sozinha e... Bem, o Senhor falou em voz alta... Ela baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, quase que esperando a explosão dele.

— Foi inevitável. Eu compreendo, não deveria expressar tais sentimentos aos quatro ventos dessa maneira.

— E porque não? Se os guardarmos por muito tempo, eles murcham dentro de nós ou simplesmente acabam. Ela se viu tomada por um impulso de coragem Grifinória e em poucos passos diminuiu a distancia entre eles, no momento seguinte estava bem a frente dele, olhando-o nos olhos, perdendo-se mais uma vez naquele brilho intenso. _Merlin, ele é maravilhoso!_

Ele a observou aproximar-se, majestosa e sedutora. Aquela não era a menina que ele vira durante sete anos e que o irritava com suas respostas não solicitadas. Estava longe da garotinha assustada diante de um lobisomem furioso, porém estava perigosamente próxima dele, como a mulher que o beijou há poucos dias. Sim, era uma mulher que ele via. Maldito Dumbledore que não erra nunca. Ela era uma bruxa excepcional, inteligente, corajosa e acima de tudo. Linda. Não era à toa que se apaixonara. Devolveu-lhe o mesmo olhar insinuante e devorador que ela o lançara. Não pôde evitar a vontade de retirar um cacho que estava sobre aqueles olhos castanhos, acabou sucumbindo ao desejo de tocar aquela pele mais uma vez, de senti-la sob seus dedos.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça em busca de mais, queria, ansiava pelo contato, sentir aquela mão esguia, forte, e ao contrário do que muitos achariam, quente, sentir aqueles dedos longos passeando delicadamente por seu rosto, não a satisfez; ergueu a sua própria a procura do rosto dele. Olhos nos olhos e em segundos que pareceram décadas, lábios nos lábios. Corpos colados, respiração descompassada e um beijo tão intenso e ardente quanto o anterior.

O mesmo cheiro adocicado e sensual. A mesma mão passeando em suas costas, por baixo da manta e encontra a pele das costas,agora desnudas pelo decote do vestido, segurando seu quadril junto ao dele. Os mesmos braços fortes ao seu entorno, agarrando-a, pressionando contra aquele corpo másculo. A mão delicada entrelaçada nos cabelos, passeando por suas costas. A mesma explosão de sentimentos, ardor e loucura quando as línguas se encontraram, sôfregas, ávidas pela textura uma da outra. A cada gesto correspondido, a mesma magia daquela noite de detenção.

E como da outra vez ele foi interrompido, mas por um motivo muito diferente. Ao invés de medo e arrependimento no olhar, ela pôde ver pura paixão e alegria. Jamais o vira assim. Olhos negros que tanto demonstravam frieza, ódio, escárnio e sarcasmo, agora brilhavam de maneira diferente. Via-se calor, amor e leveza. Uma luz nunca vista antes e ela não pode evitar sorrir.

Sentir aqueles lábios junto aos seus, aquele rosto tão próximo e sentir a respiração dela era tudo o que Severo mais desejava. Finalmente sua máscara havia se desfeito, segurou-a pelo rosto com as duas mãos. Encarou-a firme antes de murmurar.

— Se você ainda tem alguma dúvida ou resquício de juízo dentro desta cabeça. Por Salazar, fale, grite agora mesmo porque eu não tenho mais forças para suprimir o que sinto e desejo fazer. A voz grave e rouca dele demonstrava todo o cansaço e tenção de um sobrepujado. Vencido por seus sentimentos.

— Ah, Severo! Todo juízo e razão que existia em mim nunca se aplicaram a meus sentimentos por ti. Você pode ter sucumbindo agora, mas eu já desabei há muito mais tempo. Na verdade, nunca ofereci resistência a isso. O abraçou forte. Eu o amo Severo! Há mais tempo que posso contar.

Não fosse o estalo característico de uma aparatação, ela jamais saberia como foram parar dentro das masmorras de Hogwarts. Surpresa ela separou-se dele e levou um segundo inteiro para perceber onde estava. O olhar de confusão facilmente trocado por um sorriso maroto e sedutoramente compreensivo. Aproximou-se dele lentamente e logo beijos ardentes se seguiram pela boca, colo, pescoço. Havia uma urgência inexplicável em sentir o contato de pele com pele. Enquanto o zíper lateral do vestido de Hermione era facilmente baixado revelando um corpo escultural de mulher. Ela praticamente rasgara o paletó dele. Antes de ouvir algo em desaprovação ela disse: — Você usa botões demais, Severo. Ao mesmo tempo em que o peito parcialmente nu dele era acariciado e beijado. As carícias subindo até encontrar lábios famintos e um corpo trêmulo de desejo. Ela pôde sentir facilmente os efeitos da excitação dele ao ser puxada pela cintura, ela mesma já o desejava com volúpia. Cambaleantes chegaram a uma grande cama situada num espaçoso quarto, o quarto do bruxo Severo Snape, como sonhava em conhecer este quarto... A cada passo peças e mais peças de roupa eram atiradas ao chão. Severo interrompeu momentaneamente o beijo e a ergueu, sem nunca desviar daqueles olhos castanhos, que só agora ele notara possuíam um leve tom âmbar, eram os olhos mais lindos que já vira. E brilhavam intensamente de desejo. Deitou-a delicadamente na cama, cada célula de seu corpo gritando para tomá-la, para explorar aquele corpo delicado.

Vê-lo em pé a observando de maneira tão sensual e porque não dizer, predatória, praticamente devorando-a com os olhos fez Hermione tremer em anseio. Os músculos bem definidos, o peito levemente coberto de pelos negros que contrastavam com a pele extremamente alva desciam graciosamente pelo abdômen e sumiam pela calça que ele teimosamente ainda vestia. Ela não pode evitar o comentário irônico.

— Não é à toa que você se esconde por detrás dessas vestes pesadas. Se a população feminina de Hogwarts ao menos sonhasse com o que se esconde debaixo dessa capa esvoaçante... Merlin que ajude o Diretor Dumbledore em contê-las, porque ninguém mais poderá... Era a vez dela devorá-lo com o olhar e surpreender-se com a súbita e espontânea gargalhada.

— Sendo o professor mais antipático e odiado desta escola eu já recebo inúmeras "cantadas" das alunas mais atrevidas. Imagine se eu bancasse o bom moço? Provavelmente encontraria mais que o dobro de bilhetinhos sob meu prato nas refeições no salão principal. Um meio sorriso e a tão característica sobrancelha levantada.

— Como? Você recebe bilhetinhos?

Ele não a respondeu, apenas deitou sobre ela cobrindo seu corpo semi-nu, a cada toque ela achava que não resistiria por muito tempo, mas ele sempre a surpreendia... Nem nos sonhos mais eróticos imaginou sentir-se daquela forma. Severo encontrara partes de seu corpo que ela jamais pensaria serem tão eróticas. Ele a beijava por completo, descia pelos seios enrijecidos, dando-lhes atenção momentânea, a fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto. Pensou que morreria quando sentiu a língua morna abandonar sua barriga e invadir sua feminilidade, explorando, instigando, atiçando cada terminação nervosa de dela, nunca imaginou algo tão sensual e prazeroso.

— Severo, por favor, eu vou...

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Ele a interrompeu e num movimento rápido já estava livre da única peça de roupa que os separavam e postou-se sobre ela.

Lasciva e trêmula ele a invadiu carinhosamente. Sentindo-a gemer baixinho, buscando acostumar-se a ele. Instintivamente o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas, beijou-lhe o pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava seu nome. O cheiro amadeirado do perfume dele, misturado a algumas ervas invadiu seus pulmões inebriando-a. Logo estavam num balé perfeitamente sincronizado. Novamente aquela aura mágica fazia-se presente e os envolvia, abençoando a união daquelas duas almas que tanto se procuravam e ansiavam pelo encontro. Tiveram ali a primeira de muitas noites de amor, paixão e entrega de suas vidas.

**FIM.**

Então... Gostaram? Então por favor, manifestem o que acharam dessa fic. Basta clicar no botão azul aí em baixo e deixar um comente. Bjus a todos que leram e nossos sinceros agradecimentos especiais a quem comentar!


End file.
